Amor incondicional
by Katydg
Summary: Hinata anhela más que nada ver los fuegos artificiales con Naruto, pero un accidente hace que eso se vuelva un sueño imposible... ¿o no? descúbranlo en este one shot. (Errores editados)


**HOLA A TODOS...**

 **ESTE ES OTRO ONE SHOT QUE ESCRIBÍ HACE POCO, ESTÁ INSPIRADO EN EL CAPÍTULO 306 DE NARUTO SHIPPUDEN... AUNQUE CLARO, TIENE VARIAS MODIFICACIONES.**

 **ES ALGO CURSI, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, Y SI ES ASÍ POR FAVOR HAGANMELO SABER...**

 **ESPERO PRONTO PODER SUBIR UNA HISTORIA MAS EXTENSA...**

 **DE ANTEMANO GRACIAS POR LEER.**

* * *

-¡Vamos Hinata Sama! ¡De pie!

-Neji Nissan… yo… no puedo más…

-Pero apenas llevamos dos horas entrenando… -dijo Neji, cuya resistencia era muy superior a la de su prima.

Hinata trató de seguir el ritmo, pero estaba sumamente agotada, por lo que cayó desmayada al suelo.

Neji bufó, quizá su tío Hiashi tenía razón, quizá aquella chica tan menuda y frágil, no estaba hecha para convertirse en líder del clan, quizá después de todo no debió haber insistido para que su tío le permitiera enseñarle a Hinata el "senbon kumite..."

"No tiene caso que desperdicies tu tiempo, ella nunca lo logrará, su destino es ser débil y perder una y otra vez contra su hermana".

"No quiero estar presente cuando te des cuenta de tu fracaso".

"Me iré de viaje con Hanabi, pero en consideración a ti, se le dirá a Hinata que tuve una emergencia y que te pedí que la entrenaras".

Neji apretó los puños al recordar esas palabras tan duras que su tío había pronunciado, cualquiera pensaría que odiaba a su propia hija.

Hiashi creía que Hinata era un fracaso… en otro tiempo él habría estado de acuerdo, pero alguien le había enseñado que el destino de cada persona depende de si mismo y así se lo demostraría al terco líder del clan… haciendo que Hinata demostrara al fin su valía.

Con sumo cuidado tomó a la muchacha en brazos y la llevó a su habitación.

Por favor Ko, cuida de Hinata Sama… mañana vendré para continuar el entrenamiento.

El cuidador de la heredera hizo una reverencia.

* * *

Horas más tarde la ojiperla despertó.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo y tenía moretones por todas partes.

-Hinata Sama... ¿Se siente mejor?

-Sí, Ko, muchas gracias.

-Pediré que le preparen un relajante baño.

Más tarde, y mucho más relajada.

Hinata salió de la mansión para ir en busca de su sensei, pues se había ausentado al entrenamiento de ese día.

Por fortuna, Kurenai le había asegurado que no había ningún problema, Hinata le explicó que su padre le había encomendado a Neji la tarea de enseñarle a utilizar el senbon kumite que era una técnica que el líder del clan transmitía a sus descendientes, sin embargo al tener que ausentarse, le había pedido a Neji que se hiciera cargo.

Luego de su entrevista con Kurenai, se dispuso a volver a casa, pues seguramente Neji estaría esperando.

-¡Hinata! -le llamó Sakura.

-Sakura San…

-Hinata, he estado buscándote todo el día.

-¿A mí? ¿P… por qué? -dijo con cara de susto.

-No te preocupes, no es nada malo… sólo… no sé si estés enterada, pero él fin de semana se quemará un castillo de fuegos artificiales en honor al nombramiento de Tsunade Sama, y me preguntaba si vendrás

-Bueno yo… no lo sé...

\- Verás… Sasuke y yo iremos juntos, y me preguntaba si tú podrías ir como pareja de Naruto, porque verás, si él no tiene pareja será una gran molestia… -dijo Sakura que no estaba dispuesta a permitir que el rubio arruinara su cita con Sasuke.

-¿Yo… y Naruto Kun? -dijo Hinata con las mejillas encendidas.

-Se que Naruto suele ser muy molestoso, pero…

-¡Sí, me gustaría ir! -gritó Hinata y se alejó corriendo de allí.

Sakura se encogió de hombros, a veces la chica de ojos perla se comportaba muy rara, pero no importaba, después de todo, había cumplido su cometido y le había conseguido una cita a Naruto.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Hinata despertó muy contenta, a pesar del dolor físico que sentía, no podía creer que de verdad fuera a ver los fuegos artificiales con Naruto.

Solo de pensarlo, hacia que su corazón latiera con violencia.

-Otra vez… -gritó Neji.

-Hinata sama, hoy está muy distraída.

-L… lo siento Neji Nissan.

-¡Otra vez desde el principio!

Muchas horas después, Hinata se tambaleaba por el cansancio, además sentía que su visión comenzaba a fallarle.

-Es todo por hoy. -dijo Neji al ver el deplorable estado de su prima, apenas había dicho eso, cuando Hinata volvió a caer desmayada.

* * *

-Sakura chan, estaba pensando… si... tal vez después de los fuegos artificiales te gustaría ir a algún lugar juntos tú y yo…

-Ni en sueños… ya tengo un plan para ese día… -dijo Sakura, mientras imaginaba su propia cita romántica con Sasuke.

-Pero Sakura…

-¿Por qué no vas con Hinata?

-¿Hinata?

-oh, lo había olvidado… -le pedí que fuera con nosotros.

-Esa chica es... tan rara…

-No seas remilgoso… -lo regañó Sakura.

Es una buena chica… y es la única que aceptó salir contigo… -dijo Sakura entre dientes.

-Bien, tal vez ella si quiera ir a comer ramen… -dijo tratando de llamar la atención de la pelirosa pero no funcionó.

-Sakura chan ¿por qué no vamos a comer algo ahora?

-Tengo cosas que hacer. -dijo, y se fue directamente a los campos de entrenamiento para ver a Sasuke.

* * *

-Es necesario que vallas pronto por el médico, Hinata Sama debe ser examinada de inmediato. -dijo Ko.

no habían pasado mas de quince minutos cuando el fiel sirviente volvió acompañado del hombre en cuestión.

\- Es sólo cansancio, sin embargo no debe forzar la vista por al menos cinco días…

El semblante de Hinata se tornó triste… si su vista no sanaba, no podría cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Sakura…

Neji observaba en silencio, mientras Ko le miraba con el ceño fruncido, pues creía que Neji lo había hecho a propósito para dañar a la joven heredera.

Neji no lo culpaba, pues en el pasado nunca había escondido su desdén por la familia principal y lo que ésta representaba para los miembros de la rama secundaria…

Pero lo cierto era que Hinata tenía mucho potencial… había mejorado considerablemente… quizá era por eso que se había extralimitado y la había llevado hasta el límite para forzarla a pelear con todas sus fuerzas…

-Hinata… yo… lo siento… -le dijo, cuando estuvieron a solas.

-No es tu culpa Neji… -dijo ella, pero Neji vio como sostenía las sábanas con fuerza, lo que significaba que se estaba conteniendo para no llorar.

-Tengo que irme. -dijo Neji, y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Muy temprano Neji entró en la mansión, se había prometido ayudar a Hinata en todo lo que pudiera mientras ésta estuviera convaleciente, Ko no estaba allí, había recibido un mensaje de Hiashi enviándolo a realizar una misión.

Neji pasó todo el día acomodando cosas, despejando pasillos y aproximando objetos para facilitarle las cosas a Hinata, todo sin ser detectado, al final del día estaba agotado, por lo que decidió acomodarse para tomar un descanso, aprovechando que Hinata dormía, sin embargo no pudo descansar por mucho tiempo, pues unos leves sollozos lo despertaron…

Buscó el origen del sonido y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Hinata, iba a acercarse, pero una de las empleadas lo hizo antes.

-Hinata Sama, no debería estar aquí… la llevaré a su habitación.

-No… p... por favor

-Pero…

-No te preocupes, s... sólo quiero estar sola un momento…

-¿puedo ayudarle en algo? -insistió la mujer…

-No, gracias… bueno quizá si haya algo… ¿podrías entregarle está nota a Sakura Haruno?

-Así se hará… -dijo la mujer con una reverencia y se alejó.

* * *

Neji siguió a la criada y posteriormente aSakura, aquella nota había picado su curiosidad.

Qué hacía Hinata enviando notas a esa chica tan ruidosa, y lo más importante… ¿por qué demonios lloraba?

* * *

-¡Qué no vendrá! -Eso no puede ser… y ahora a quién le pediré que vaya con nosotros. -dijo Sakura muy molesta.

Caminó por toda la aldea en busca de un posible prospecto… tenía que encontrarle pronto una cita a Naruto o se arruinarían sus planes con Sasuke.

Neji seguía los pasos de la pelirosa muy de cerca, hasta que finalmente decidió intervenir y la interceptó.

-¿Qué planeas hacerle a Hinata sama?

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

-Ella te envío una nota ¿no es así?

-¿Quieres saber qué? -Tú prima me había prometido que iría a ver los fuegos artificiales conmigo, Sasuke y Naruto… y de pronto canceló todo y ahora debo buscarle una nueva cita a Naruto o no me dejará en paz…

-Vaya, qué tontería. -dijo Neji sin prestar atención a Sakura que había comenzado un discurso.

-Oye, te estoy hablando…será mejor que le digas a Hinata que no puede echarse para atrás… lo prometió…

Neji se dió la vuelta y la dejó hablando sola, pues tenía algo que hacer…

tenía que encontrar al médico que había atendido a Hinata...

* * *

-dígame, hay alguna forma de acelerar la recuperación de Hinata Sama?

-Lo siento, pero estos casos llevan tiempo… no es como si ella no fuera a recuperarse... sólo... hay que tener paciencia... aunque… tal vez si contamos con hierba colirio…

\- ¿hierba colirio?

-Es una hierba extraña con propiedades magnificas para curar la vista, se dice que crece en el valle del juicio…

Neji lo meditó…

-Pero es imposible encontrarla, incluso un jounin podría perderse allí. -dijo el médico, pero Neji ya no estaba, había ido en busca de cierto rubio cabeza hueca...

* * *

Naruto se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento tirado en la hierba, estaba un tanto decepcionado y a la vez algo molesto por el brutal rechazo que había recibido de parte de Sakura.

no entendía por qué ella estaba tan interesada en el idiota de Sasuke en lugar de él... si tan solo ella lo tomara en serio...

pero no... Sabía que mientras Sasuke estuviera en medio ella jamás voltearía a verlo, y aún si Sasuke no estuviera, nada le aseguraba obtener el afecto de la chica.

De repente una sombra se cirnió sobre él sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Neji? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Necesito... pedirte algo…

Naruto estaba pasmado, ¿qué podría querer de él alguien como Neji? Aún así su naturaleza amable le hizo responder positivamente.

-Claro…

-Verás… Tengo que salir en una misión y necesito que cuides de Hinata Sama mientras vuelvo.

-¿Por que yo? Hinata… es fuerte… sé que puede cuidarse sola, no creo que necesite de nadie.

Neji negó…

-Hinata sama... sufrió un accidente y perdió temporalmente la vista… considero que tú eres el indicado para cuidarla, aunque seas torpe y escándaloso eres confiable. -le dijo, sorprendiendo a Naruto.

-¿Cómo está ella?

-Algo deprimida… le dijeron que su vista tardará al menos una semana en recuperarse y bueno… a ella le hacía ilusión ver los fuegos artificiales.

Naruto recordó que Sakura le había comentado sobre la asistencia de Hinata...

-No te preocupes, yo cuidaré de ella… de verás. -dijo, y salió disparado hacia la mansión Hyuga.

Neji no pudo evitar sonreír… y es que ese era el efecto que Naruto tenía sobre él...

Desde el día en que se habían enfrentado en los exámenes chunnin.

* * *

-Ya te dije que no puedes entrar aquí. -dijo una mujer malhumorada.

-Déjalo, Neji San me puso al tanto del asunto, él está aquí para ver a Hinata sama. -dijo un hombre mayor perteneciente al consejo.

La mujer se retiró y Naruto sonrió, pues había ganado.

-Por favor, acompañeme. -dijo el hombre y Naruto lo siguió.

-Hinata Sama tiene una visita…

-¿una visita?

-Hola Hinata!

-N-Naruto Kun…

-¿Cómo estás?

-Pues… yo…

-No te preocupes por nada, ya estoy aquí para ayudarte en todo. -dijo, mientras se acercaba al rostro de la chica que se ponía más roja que un tomate.

-¿Estás segura de que te sientes bien? Tal vez debería llevarte a tu habitación… aunque ahora que lo pienso… no sé cuál es tu habitación… -dijo rascándose la cabeza.

-Esto… yo… estoy bien… es… no esperaba que vinieras…

Ahora fue el turno de Naruto para ponerse nervioso.

-Bueno yo… escuché que estabas enferma y quise venir a verte…

El corazón de Hinata comenzó a latir rápidamente.

¿De verdad Naruto estaba preocupado por ella?

-Pues… gracias…

-Dime, ¿cómo fue que te lastimaste?

-El doctor dijo que fue por forzar la vista demasiado.

Un silencio se formó entre ellos, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir…

Hinata sólo podía sentir el desbocado latido de su corazón que no le dejaba pensar absolutamente en nada.

Naruto por su parte, tampoco sabía que decir… no conocía lo suficiente a Hinata y no sabía qué hacer para animarla.

-¿Te gustaría ir al jardín? -dijo el rubio tentativamente.

-Sí, me encantaría…

Naruto ayudó a la chica ofreciéndole su brazo como apoyo.

Hinata reunió valentía y acepto el ofrecimiento a pesar de su timidez, pues se dijo que era muy poco probable que algo así volviera a ocurrirle.

Estuvieron largo rato paseando sin decirse nada, sin embargo aquella calma resultó extrañamente cómoda para ambos.

Naruto quién estaba acostumbrado a armar un escándalo por todo, no tuvo que recurrir a ello.

* * *

Después de un día completo de camino, Neji llegó al famoso valle del juicio, ahí observó el enorme abismo que se alzaba ante sus ojos, había pensado que el médico había exagerado en su descripción, se preguntó si sería verdad que en ese inhóspito lugar crecía una planta con propiedades tan maravillosas como le habían dicho.

No había forma de saber, sólo le quedaba descender e investigar.

El camino se hacía más y más complicado con cada paso que daba, pero no importaba, no si podía hallar la planta y devolver la luz a los ojos de Hinata.

Activó su byakugan y comenzó su búsqueda, sin embargo antes de poder hallar algo, fue emboscado, al principio pensó que se trataba de Shinobis, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que se trataba de criaturas extrañas que se movían con el sonido, pues al parecer estaban ciegos...

-Ninja de la hoja, ¿qué buscas aquí?

-He venido en busca de una flor medicinal…

-Miente! -gritó uno de los hombres y se reanudó el ataque.

Por un momento Neji pensó que estaba perdido, pero sorpresivamente Kakashi Hatake apareció a su lado seguido por Maito Guy.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó Guy.

Neji se sonrojó levemente, como un chiquillo atrapado en una travesura.

-Yo… vine a buscar una planta…

-Pues lo siento, pero será mejor que vuelvas, este lugar es muy peligroso para un gennin. -dijo Kakashi.

-No lo entiende…

-Huracán de la hoja! -gritó Guy, y al instante derribó a varios de sus rivales.

-Este es un lugar muy peligroso… debes salir…

-Pero… -replicó Neji, pero no hubo tiempo para más, pues más enemigos se abalanzaron sobre ellos.

Ya cerca del amanecer, sus atacantes desaparecieron como por arte de magia.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Neji.

Kakashi lo miró seriamente…

-Guy y yo fuimos enviados para investigar esta zona…

Se sospecha que Orochimaru profanó el cementerio para obtener los sharingan de los cuerpos del clan Uchiha y ahora mismo está realizando experimentos para poder implantarse uno.

Se dice que en este sitio crece una planta con propiedades extraordinarias para curar la vista…

Así que pensamos que Orochimaru querría poseerla, pero después de experimentar lo de hoy, creo que ni el mismísimo Orochimaru se atrevería a venir a este sitio.

Neji apretó los puños en señal de frustración.

-Conseguiré esa planta…

-¿Crees que a Hinata le haría feliz recuperar la vista a riesgo de que algo te sucediera? -dijo Guy.

-Emprendamos el viaje de vuelta. -dijo Kakashi con tranquilidad.

* * *

-La vista de Hinata Sama tendrá que reposar un poco más, el daño fue más grave de lo que pensaba. -dijo el médico.

Naruto había llegado en el justo momento para escuchar el diagnóstico… Ella le había dicho que le hacía mucha ilusión ir a ver los fuegos artificiales, así que Naruto paso la tarde pensando en algo que pudiera animarla… pues tenía el extraño deseo de hacerla feliz.

-Na… Naruto Kun, ¿sucede algo? Has estado muy callado. -dijo Hinata, notando que el chico rubio estaba más callado de lo normal.

-Oh no, es solo que yo… me preguntaba si querrías ir a ver los fuegos artificiales conmigo. -dijo, notando como su corazón se alborotaba… cosa que nunca había sucedido.

El rostro de Hinata adquirió un color escarlata, pero luego se apagó de repente.

-Lo siento, pero… el doctor ha dicho que mi vista no estará recuperada para entonces… -dijo agachando la cabeza.

-Entonces nos quedaremos aquí y tendremos un picnic en el jardín…

-Pero… Yo… no quiero que te pierdas el espectáculo solo por estar aquí…

-¿De que hablas? -Si tú no vas no podré disfrutar igual.

Hinata se sonrojó a más no poder.

-D… de acuerdo…

-Entonces… Te veré el viernes. -dijo el rubio, y se fue corriendo.

Sin saber por qué, sintió que corazón latía muy rápido y se sentía realmente feliz ante la perspectiva de compartir un momento con esa chica que lo hacía sentir tan bien, por extraño que pareciera, su presencia le hacía sentir mucha paz, además ella le hacía sentir importante, con ella, no era necesario fingir que era más listo o más fuerte, simplemente podía ser él mismo, y eso comenzaba a gustarle mucho...

* * *

Por su parte Hinata estaba estupefacta.

Es que las frases Naruto y cita, la habían golpeado de repente…

Una cita con Naruto… pensó, y los colores se le subieron rápidamente al rostro… bueno, en realidad no era una cita… no en el sentido literal, pero era más de lo que alguna vez hubiera imaginado...

* * *

Neji volvió a la aldea un día antes de la toma de posesión.

Para su sorpresa se encontró con que a pesar de las malas noticias, Hinata estaba bastante animada, además también estaba dispuesta a continuar con el entrenamiento luego de su recuperación.

-Neji que bueno que has vuelto… debes poner orden… sabías que Hinata… tu pequeña prima… va a tener una cita con Naruto… -le dijo un extraño chico con que llevaba un pequeño perro en la cabeza.

-¿Quien eres tú?

-Pues yo… yo soy el gran Kiba Inuzuka. -gritó, pero Neji lo ignoró completamente y siguió su camino.

-Oye… ¿acaso no te importa dejar que tu querida prima salga con ese mequetrefe?

-Aquí no hay más mequetrefe que el que tengo enfrente. -dijo y se fue sonriendo para sí mismo… pues al parecer al menos una parte de su plan había funcionado…

-¡Neji! -le llamó una voz que él reconoció muy bien.

-Tenten…

-llevo días buscándote… me enteré que estabas entrenando a Hinata chan…

-Sí, así es… pero hemos tenido que parar, me sobrepasé y ahora ella está convaleciente.

Tenten parecía decepcionada y preocupada a partes iguales.

-Supongo entonces que no querrás ir a ver los fuegos artificiales… -dijo ella con un leve sonrojó.

Aquello lo tomó por sorpresa… era la primera vez que Tenten le proponía hacer algo que no tuviera que ver con el entrenamiento o una misión.

-Bueno… yo… supongo que podria dejarla por algunas horas… ella... estará bien.

-Entonces te veré el viernes… -dijo Tenten y Neji asintió.

* * *

El viernes por la mañana, Naruto salió a comer ramen, fue entonces a lo lejos distinguió a Sakura.

-¡Sakura chan! - la llamó, pero ésta no le hizo ningún caso.

-¡Sakura chan!

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Naruto?

-Oye… hay… algo que debo decirte… es respecto a lo de ir a comer después del festejo…

-Naruto… ya te dije que no saldré contigo a ninguna parte, ya planee la cita perfecta con Sasuke y tú no vas a arruinarla…

Naruto esbozó una media sonrisa.

-En realidad quería disculparme… no podré ir con ustedes. -dijo el chico, dejando a una Sakura estupefacta por lo que acababa de escuchar.

* * *

Hinata esperaba con paciencia en su habitación, con ayuda de una de las empleadas había preparado unos rollos de canela y algo de ramen casero, pues sabía de la fascinación que el rubio tenía por dicho platillo, luego la empleada le ayudó a vestir un bonito kimono y a arreglarse un poco el cabello.

Ella le había colocado una flor blanca en la cabeza, que le daba una linda apariencia.

Ahora, ella esperaba la llegada del dueño de sus pensamientos con impaciencia.

¿Y si no aparecía?

-Hinata Sama, el joven Uzumaki la espera… -Anunció Ko, que recién había llegado de su misión.

Hinata reprimió el impulso de bajar las escaleras a toda prisa.

* * *

Naruto quedó muy impresionado al ver a Hinata, parecía un lindo ángel con aquel kimono que le llegaba a los tobillos.

-Vamos?

Ella asintió.

Como ya era natural, ella se tomó de se brazo, y él la guío.

-Será mejor que te sostengas bien. -le dijo, mientras la tomaba en brazos.

-¿A… a… dónde vamos? Consiguió decir, aunque estaba completamente colorada por el contacto tan cercano e íntimo.

Luego de unos instantes él la colocó en el piso… y ella supo que estaban en el tejado.

Ahí compartieron los bocadillos que la chica había hecho y algunos dulces que Naruto había comprado.

Entonces el hermoso espectáculo dio comienzo.

-Lamento tanto que no puedas ver esto…

-No hace falta… esto… es más de lo que había esperado… gracias por todo Naruto Kun. -dijo ella.

-No hay nada que agradecer. -respondió.

Entonces ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras inconscientemente sus dedos se encontraban para unirse en un tierno gesto.


End file.
